1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable baton for self-protection. In the expandable baton for self-protection, multiple telescoping rods which are elastically coupled to each other inside a cylindrical handle are elastically expanded by a switch operation so that the expandable baton is enlarged. Therefore, the expandable baton can be used for self-protection in an emergency and can be conveniently carried in the retracted state at normal times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various violent crimes for unspecific persons increase, various self-protection tools are being developed. Particularly, women buy and use various self-protection tools such as a stun gun and gas gun.
However, the self-protection tools such as a stun gun and gas gun are composed of a complex mechanic device. Therefore, it is inconvenient for women to carry them because they are heavy in comparison with the size thereof. Further, when the mechanic device malfunctions or is taken by the opposite person in an emergency, it can be used as another weapon of violent crimes.
Therefore, various batons for self-protection have been developed, which can be easily used by women, can be carried in the retracted state, and can be expanded in a longitudinal direction in an emergency so as to be used as a self-protection tool. Batons for self-protection, which have been developed in the initial stage, have such a structure that multiple telescoping rods are simply stacked and coupled inside a handle. Therefore, whenever a user uses the baton, the telescoping rods should be drawn out by hand. Alternately, when a user flourishes the baton, the telescoping rods are expanded by the inertia of his/her arm.
The construction of the conventional baton for self-protection has been disclosed in Korea Utility Model Registration No. 317338, and a schematic structure thereof will be described as follows.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the conventional baton for self-protection in the retracted position. As shown in FIG. 1, the baton for self-protection has such a structure that a tip-end rod 10 and an intermediate rod 20 are sequentially housed in a handle rod 30. At normal times, the baton for self-protection can be carried by retracting the three-stage rods. When the baton for self-protection is expanded for use, a force is applied to a direction where the baton is brought down with the handle rod 30 being held, so that the intermediate rod 20 and the tip-end rod 10 are extracted from the handle rod 30.
In this case, an elasticity supporting piece is fixed to a handle lid spirally coupled to the handle rod by a screw. Between the elasticity supporting piece and the inner surface of the handle rod, base portions of the tip-end rod 10 and the intermediate rod 20 are elastically locked so that the fixed state is maintained.
Further, when the conventional baton for self-protection is expanded, the tip-end rod 10 and the intermediate rod 20 are sequentially extracted from the handle rod 30 and are supported by levers 11 and 12, so that the expanded state is maintained.
In the conventional baton for self-protection having such a structure, the elasticity of the elasticity maintaining piece can be lost, the elasticity maintaining piece bringing the end portions of the tip-end and intermediate rod 10 and 20 in close contact with the inner surface of the handle rod 30. In this case, since the tip-end and intermediate rods 10 and 20 cannot be fixed inside the handle rod 30, they moves inside the handle rod 30 due to self-weight, which makes it impossible to retract the baton to the minimum size.
If an elastic strength of the elasticity maintaining piece is set to be larger than a predetermined range when the baton for self-protection is manufactured, the ends of the tip-end and intermediate rods 10 and 20 are not taken off between the elasticity maintaining piece and the inner surface of the handle rod 30, so that the tip-end and intermediate rods 10 and 20 cannot be reliably drawn out in an emergency.
Another baton for self-protection having a similar structure has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 6,056,643. The baton for self-protection has a similar problem.
In order to solve such a problem, a baton for self-protection having an improved structure has been disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2002-66239. In the baton for self-protection, a switching unit formed of an elastic member is elastically provided across a holding section at the leading end of a hollow tube body and a flexible tube, and the flexible tube is telescoped inside the hollow tube body by an elastic force. The baton for self-protection is automatically expanded by the switching unit.
However, the appearance of the baton for self-protection is not beautiful because the hollow tube body of the switching unit is exposed outside. Further, a plurality of components such as a pressing button, a leaf spring, a fastening pin, a locking member and the like, composing the switching unit, are assembled in a complex manner, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost. The size of the baton for self-protection inevitably increases because the components of the switching unit are assembled so as to be exposed outside. Furthermore, as constituting members as well as the switching unit are repeatedly driven, the locking force in the assembled portion is weakened so that a breakdown rate increases.